Pro Wrestling Entertainment
Pro Wresting Entertainment (PWE) was a professional wrestling promotion based in Auckland, New Zealand. History Formation Following the uprise in New Zealand pro-wrestling, Justin Lane came along and created a 4th promotion. Promising fans "a high action show", PWE Debut took place at the ASB stadium in Auckland on April 14, 2007 with a capacity crowd of 300. PWE closes down On August 23, 2007 the owner of Pro Wrestling Entertainment, Justin Lane, confirmed that PWE had closed down. The Auckland-based promotion had run two shows in 2007 with PWE Debut and PWE Revenge, crowning Simon Frost as its first and only Champion at the Debut show. Justin Lane told reporters,"I enjoyed every single moment of PWE and have no regrets. Perhaps it wasn’t meant to be. I am very passionate about the New Zealand wrestling scene and I wish all the other promotions the best of luck." PWE Faction in Impact Pro Wrestling At IPW Breakdown 2008, Justin Lane appeared and cost Kommissioner Kool a potential win over Jon E. King, and handed King a PWE shirt at the conclusion of the fight. The shirt, which King accepted gratefully, represented Pro Wrestling Entertainment and showed that PWE was on the comeback. At IPW Redemption 2008, Jon E. King and Justin Lane informed the fans that they were taking over IPW. At an IPW Ignition show, Lane and King interfered in the taping and continued making threats that at IPW Unbreakable 2008 the pair would win their match against Kommissioner Kool and his chosen partner, with the prematch stipulation that the team who wins would get the IPW authority/Commissioner position. At IPW Unbreakable 2008, Justin Lane and Jon E. King faced Kommissioner Kool and The Machine, however during the match The Machine turned on Kommissioner Kool and joined PWE as an enforcer, making King the new IPW Commissioner in the process. The trio recruited the tag team Saint Chaos (Brian Saint James and Curt Chaos) at IPW Unleashed 2008 after helping them defeat Pirates And Ninjas Are Totally Awesome (Pirate Jason Burns and Ninja Liam Fury). The Machine executed the Machine Head on Ninja Liam Fury, Jon E. King grabbed the bell when the referee attempted to disqualify Saint Chaos and ordered the referee to count the pinfall. Finally at IPW Rival Turf 2008 King won the IPW South Pacific Championship. However at IPW Nightmare Before Christmas 2008 Team IPW (Link Van Haggard, Kid Liger, Pirate Jason Burns and Ninja Liam Fury) defeated Team PWE (Jon E. King, The Machine, Brian Saint James and Curt Chaos) in an 8-man match to cost King his IPW Commissionership, at IPW Breaking Point 2009 King lost the South Pacific Championship to Lil T (with help from guest referee "Te Tahi, The One" Vinny Dunn) and at IPW Genesis 2009 each member of PWE wrestled an IPW wrestler. Jordan Invincible defeated Curt Chaos, Brian Saint James defeated Les West (with help from Curt Chaos), Daddy Kool defeated Justin Lane (despite interference from the rest of PWE), Jon E. King defeated Vinny Dunn and "The Deal" Dal Knox defeated The Machine in a Lights Out Death Match. Due to IPW winning the series 3-2 the PWE faction was forced to disband immediately. All PWE paraphernalia were banned from IPW shows and the members were banned from teaming together as a fivesome for six months. Championships and Accomplishments PWE *PWE Championship (1 time) - Simon Frost PWE Faction in Impact Pro Wrestling *IPW Commissioner (26 July 2008 - 13 December 2008) - Jon E. King *IPW South Pacific Championship (1 time) - Jon E. King T.V Shows PWE were in the planning stage of creating a weekly show entitled PWE UNDERGROUND but the company had closed down before even reaching the point of broadcasting it. External links * http://www.nzpwi.co.nz * http://www.prowrestlingentertainment.co.nz (Former website) Category:New Zealand wrestling promotions Category:Promotions Category:Defunct wrestling promotions